前編
by mxtcha
Summary: -ini pertama kalinya gadis itu memberikan atensinya. "I-Ini upaya terakhirku, tahu!" Dan kelas olahraga kali itu berakhir dengan adegan penyeretan. Mxtcha 2nd fiction, please RnR! Completed, but a sequel doesn't seems that bad, right?


Sakura adalah gadis yang menyebalkan. Dia agresif, kekanakan dan cerewet, meski orang-orang mengatakan bahwa kelakuannya itu lucu, tapi bagi Sasuke itu dapat dikategorikan menyebalkan. Lagipula, mereka yang bilang Sakura lucu pasti tak pernah tau risihnya di gelanyuti gadis itu sejak awal sekolah.

* * *

前編

-ini pertama kalinya gadis itu memberikan atensinya. | "I-Ini upaya terakhirku, tahu!" | Dan kelas olahraga kali itu berakhir dengan adegan penyeretan.

Romance | Rated T | Bahasa Indonesia | Alternate Universe | Sakura Uchiha – Sasuke Uchiha

Naruto dan seluruh karakter di dalamnya adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto. Jalan cerita fiksi ini adalah milik penulis yang mana tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang didapat dari penulisan fiksi ini.

Jangan dibaca kalau tidak suka.

Selamat membaca.

* * *

Musim semi lalu Sakura dan dirinya masuk SMA. Sakura gadis yang cerdas meski tidak pernah terlihat belajar atau melakukan hal berguna. Selama liburan musim dingin, gadis itu kerjanya hanya berada di kamar Sasuke, berdalih bahwa ruangan serba putih itu hangat, dan sama sekali tidak belajar.

Berbanding terbaik dengan Sasuke yang terus berlatih soal, dan bahkan tumbang gara-gara lesnya. Namun, Sakura malah mendapat peringkat 2 di ujian penerimaan, dan meninggalkan Sasuke di urutan ke 8. Hal yang selalu membuat Sasuke kesal, sebab gadis itu mengunggulinya, sekali lagi.

"Sasuke _-kun_!"

Musim semi ini, keduanya menginjak kelas 11. Pagi pertama sekolah, dan sepertinya tidak ada yang berubah. Termasuk, lengan kecil gadis itu yang masih menempelinya, juga senyumnya dan bau ceri yang selalu menyelubungi Sakura.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke merespon singkat.

Bukan tidak keberatan, tapi Sasuke sudah lelah dan pasrah dengan perilaku gadis itu. Sebelas tahun lebih begitu, dan Sasuke yakin bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja. Sejak saat itulah, selama Sasuke tidak merasa dirugikan, pemuda itu akan anteng.

"Tahun ini ada murid pertukaran pelajar dari Suna! Katanya dia pintar, aku ingin tahu seberapa pintar dia." Ungkap Sakura sambil menyapa beberapa teman yang keduanya temui di sepanjang koridor.

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya heran, sejak kapan Sakura perduli dengan sekolahnya? Yah, meski gadis itu menyabet rangking 1 pararel di kenaikan kelas kemarin, aneh rasanya saat seorang Sakura bicara soal hal-hal sekolah. Gadis itu selalu lebih banyak bicara soal tips kecantikan atau resep masakan, yang mana tujuannya hanya satu, membuat Sasuke lebih suka kepadanya.

Sasuke hendak bertanya, tapi Sakura sudah melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Sasuke dan berlari pergi.

Ada sosok sahabat karib gadis itu diujung koridor, tepat didepan kelas, dan Sasuke hanya bilang mendengus.

Lupakan soal pertanyaanya, setidaknya Sakura sudah larut dalam dunianya dengan Ino dan dia bebas.

Δ

Itu adalah kali pertama Sasuke melihat Sakura memperhatikan pemuda lain. Bukan, gadis itu tidak ganti menempeli Gaara -nama pemuda merah murid pertukaran pelajar itu. Tapi gadis itu membuka mulutnya kaget sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya dengan gumam tak percaya. Sebelas tahun terlewati dan Sakura tidak pernah begitu, meski gadis itu pernah bertemu dengan banyak pemuda tampan, tapi ini pertama kalinya gadis itu memberikan atensinya.

Leher Sasuke kering, hingga pemuda itu menelan liurnya, kaget. Entah harus senang atau sedih, ada pemuda lain yang gadis itu lihat.

"Kau mengenalnya?"

Sasuke mengutuk dirinya sendiri untuk bertanya.

Seharusnya mulutnya itu diam saja, dan biarkan Sakura menggelanyuti pemuda itu. Membuat dunianya tenang.

"Ya. Dia kolega ayah, kautahu dia yang paling menyebalkan karena sifatnya sepertimu saat hanya denganku saja namun berubah jadi pangeran saat ada semua orang!"

Sasuke hanya mengangguk menanggapi, jadi Sakura dan Gaara sedekat itu hingga bisa berduaan.

Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis kemudian, saat Gaara melewati bangkunya dan melirik kearah Sakura yang tampak sebal disampingnya, Sasuke tahu bahwa ini akan jadi menyenangkan. Abai meski tahu bahwa ada rasa aneh yang membuatnya mengkhawatirkan besok.

Δ

Seminggu berlalu, Sakura tidak beralih darinya dan tidak bicara pada Gaara. Sasuke heran, sebab meski tampak kesal setiap Gaara berusaha berkomunikasi dengan gadis itu, namun Sakura sering kali juga memperhatikan Gaara.

Puncaknya, adalah saat Gaara dan Sasuke dijadikan partner belajar -sejenis kelompok kecil untuk meningkatkan kwalitas belajar siswa yang selalu ada setiap tahun, dan keduanya kini tengah belajar di rumah Sakura -murid pintar yang rumahnya dikunjungi gantian oleh kelompok-kelompok itu.

"Jadi, hari ini kita akan membahas apa?" Tanya Sakura kaku.

Ketiganya sudah diam seja seperempat jam yang lalu, dan Sakura yang tampak paling jengah akhirnya buka suara. Sengaja sepertinya, biar Gaara berhenti menatapinya.

"Matematika." Gumam Sasuke kemudian.

Gaara melirik pemuda itu, tapi menyetujuinya. Sebenarnya Sasuke tahu, Gaara sama pintar dengan Sakura dan matematika sama sekali bukan masalah bagi keduanya, hanya saja, pemuda itu tampak senang melihat kerucut bibir Sakura saat Sasuke menyebutkan mata pelajaran itu.

"Baiklah, aku ambil buku dulu, tunggu sebentar, _ne_ , Sasuke _-kun_?" Ungkapnya dengan senyum yang jelas hanya untuk Sasuke.

Si pemuda raven mendengus, sementara si pemuda panda tampak bosan seketika.

Saat langkah gadis itu menghilang di batas pintu, Sasuke melirik Gaara.

"Apa dia selalu begitu padamu? Tidakkah kau merasa dia lebih lucu saat marah?" Ungkap Gaara gamblang, menangkap kedua pandangan Sasuke.

Pemuda yang melirik diam, tidak menjawab verbal namun mengangkat bahu.

"Reaksinya nyata, aku suka orang yang tidak berpura-pura." Ujar Gaara menyesaikan obrolan keduanya.

Sesaat, Sakura membuka pintu di depannya keras, membanting adalah istilah yang tepat.

"Panda merah! Apa yang kau katakan pada kakakmu, dan kakakmu sampaikan pada Ibuku!?"

Dan seringai Gaara membuat perut Sasuke tiba-tiba terasa aneh.

Δ

Kejadian di rumah Sakura sudah berlalu hampir tiga minggu. Dan tidak ada yang terjadi. Gaara memang pulang dengan seringai puas meski pipinya lebam, tapi Sakura tidak menampakkan perubahan apapun. Gadis itu masih heboh dengan Ino, juga menempelinya sambil bercerita seperti biasa. Dan dalam waktu selama tiga minggu itu, Sakura sama sekali tidak menyinggung nama Gaara.

Tiga minggu, dan saat hari ke 22 sejak kejadian itu tiba, Gaara menghampiri meja Sakura. Keduanya tidak bertatapan, Sakura tidak mau menatap Gaara tepatnya, tapi pemuda itu mengatakan sesuatu dengan sangat pelan. Hingga keduanya kemudian melangkah keluar dari kelas.

Sasuke heran, namun abai. Pemuda itu memilih bermain dengan ponselnya, mendengarkan lagu sambil _gaming_. Meski fokusnya pecah, namun Sasuke tidak berniat mengangkat pantatnya dari kursi kelas. Lima menit, dan Sakura kembali tanpa Gaara. Gadis itu tampak tenang, dan tersenyum aneh kepada Sasuke.

"Aku punya sesuatu yang Sasuke _-kun_ harus tahu. Bisakah nanti sepulang sekolah aku ke rumahmu. Ah, dan jangan khawatir soal jadwal belajar kalian, aku akan tukar hari ini dengan Shikamaru." Ungkap gadis itu lugas, dan masih tak biasa.

Sasuke bisa menangkap emosi yang berusaha gadis itu tahan, namun Sasuke tidak merasa cukup penting buat bertanya. Sasuke mengangguk kemudian, membuat Sakura memeluk lengannya dan tersenyum hingga matanya hilang.

Tepat setelahnya, Sasuke melihat Gaara masuk kedalam kelas dengan seringai. Dan demi apapun, perut Sasuke terasa aneh lagi, ini bukan pertanda baik.

Δ

Mikoto -ibu Sasuke, senang melihat keberadaan gadis pink itu, dan Sakura juga tersenyum kepada wanita paruh baya itu dengan tulus. Sasuke tahu, itu senyum yang berbeda dengan yang gadis itu lakukan tadi di sekolah, sepanjang hari, sejak Gaara dan gadis itu menghilang dari kelas. Gadis itu juga membantu Mikoto menyediakan makanan seperti biasa, dan setelah selesai, barulah Sakura berkumpul dengan Sasuke dan Gaara di perpustakaan.

Sesi belajar berjalan kemudian, sangat biasa, dengan Sakura dan Gaara yang kali ini tak saling bicara. Gaara tidak berusaha memulai, tidak bertanya pada gadis itu seperti biasa atau apapun. Dan Sakura, gadis itu memang selalu mengabaikan Gaara, kan? Hanya cemooh berisik yang Gaara dapat kalau bertanya, ditambah makian kadang.

Satu setengah jam, dan Mikoto memaksa ketiganya makan sebab jam makan malam memang sudah tiba. Sakura mengiyakan, Gaara menolak. Sesi belajar itu selesai, dan Gaara yang biasa akan pamitan dengan mengatakan sesuatu yang lirih kepada Sakura pulang begitu saja. Pemuda itu dijemput sebuah sedan yang mewah setelah berpamitan pada Mikoto, dan setelahnya hanya ada Sasuke dan celoteh Mikoto dan Sakura di ruang makan. Menyisakan heran dan penasaran di kepala pemuda itu dengan denting alat makan.

Δ

"Seharusnya aku bilang soal ini sejak dulu, Sasuke _-kun_." Pintu kamar Sasuke terbuka, dan jendela di sisi ruangan itu juga. Dari sini, Sasuke bisa melihat pohon sakura putih yang ditanam ibunya di pekarangan.

Sasuke menolehlan kepalanya kemudian, saat Sakura merebahkan punggungnya di kasur Sasuke dengan kaki tergantung di lantai.

"Apa?" Tanya Sasuke kemudian.

"Ayo pacaran, seharusnya status kita jelas dari dulu dan bukan hanya aku menempelimu saja." Ungkap gadis itu antusias namun tidak bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Kau bukan tipeku." Ungkap Sasuke kemudian, asal.

Pemuda itu kaget saat Sakura tiba-tiba bangkit, dan menerjangnya. Kedua tangan gadis itu menggantung di samping lengannya, dan mata Sakura menatapnya sedih.

"Kalau begitu beri tahu aku seperti apa tipe Sasuke _-kun_!"

Pemuda itu melepas tangan Sakura dan melangkah ke kasurnya.

"Tidak bisa." Tukasnya pelan sebelum duduk di sisi selimutnya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sakura memaksa.

Sasuke bingung mau menjawab apa.

Soal Sakura bukan tipenya sebenarnya bukan apa-apa, Sasuke bahkan tidak kepikiran soal pacaran saat ini. Itu hanya upaya supaya Sakura berhenti bicara ngawur, tidak lebih.

"Baiklah kalau memang tidak bisa memberi tahu ku, beri saja aku waktu dua minggu. Kalau dalam dua minggu itu Sasuke _-kun_ tidak jatuh cinta padaku, maka aku akan berhenti mengejar-ngejar Sasuke _-kun_. Setuju, Sasuke _-kun_?"

Tangan Sakura mengayun, wajah gadis itu antusias namun Sasuke tahu ada hal dibalik ini semua. Pemuda itu diam, namun akhirnya menjabat tangan kurus itu juga.

Ada untungnya, kan, kalau Sakura tidak lagi mengintilinya? Dan senyum gadis itu mengakhiri pertemuan mereka malam itu.

Δ

Sakura pintar dan berwajah manis, namun Sasuke tahu bahwa gadis itu bodoh soal memasak. Sungguh, Sasuke pernah memakan bubur buatan gadis itu, dan dia sakit perut. Pagi ini, Sasuke tidak merasakan hal yang berbeda saat Sakura menyodorkan kotak bento padanya. Firasatnya tak enak, tapi senyum dan paksaan Sakura adalah mutlak, kan? Lebih baik ia terima sekarang dan ia buang nanti, daripada gadis itu merajuk dan malah merepotkannya.

" _Arigato_ -nya mana Sasuke _-kun_?"

Keduanya masih melangkah bersama di sepanjang koridor, dengan lengan tertaut dan kali ini sekotak bento buatan Sakura.

Sasuke merespon dengan gumaman andalannya, dan Sakura terkikik. Diam-diam Sasuke heran, kalau-kalau gadis ini memasak makanan yang bisa membuatnya sakit perut, bagaimana bisa Sakura bersikap sedemikian tenang?

Tautan tangan Sakura padanya kemudian lepas saat gadis itu memutuskan untuk melihat lokernya lebih dulu. Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan melangkah duluan ke kelas, namun saat Gaara muncul dari pintu dan berjalan kearahnya, Sasuke jadi mampir ke lokernya sendiri. Agaknya dia ingin tahu, ada apa Gaara keluar kelas sementara bel masuk 5 menit lagi.

Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi tahu-tahu lengannya sudah diapit Sakura lagi dan dia tidak melihat Gaara dimanapun. Sampai saat Sakura kembali berceloteh tentang banyak hal, Sasuke tidak menemukan Gaara.

Δ

Akhir pekan tiba dengan cepat, dan bunga sakura berguguran di halaman rumah Sasuke. Ibunya tampak sibuk mempersiapkan _hanami_ yang keluarga Uchiha akan lakukan di kaki gunung Fuji nanti siang, tapi Sasuke cuma bisa mendengus saat anak perempuan kesayangan ibunya -Sakura, tampak sibuk juga dengan Itachi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Sasuke ketus saat Sakura tertawa bersama Itachi -kakak Sasuke.

"Jangan cemburu begitu, Sasuke _-kun-kun_ , aku tidak ada niat selingkuh, kok. Lagian, aku hanya membantu persiapan hanami, kali ini aku tidak akan ikut." Ujar Sakura santai sambil memasukkan beberapa perban kedalam tas P3K.

Sasuke menaikka alisnya heran, tumben sekali, pikirnya.

Sudah menjadi tabiat bagi Sakura untuk selalu menemani Mikoto kemanapun, dan Sasuke tidak percaya rasanya kali ini Sakura akan begitu saja tidak ikut.

"Ibu sudah tahu?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

Sakura mengangguk, tapi mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ibu ngambek sama Sakura, kau tahulah," Itachi menjawab menggantikan Sakura yang tampak bersalah.

Sasuke ganti mengangguk, biarlah, ibunya dan Sakura tidak bisa marahan lebih dari setengah jam. Sakura baru datang sepuluh menit lalu, dan artinya ibunya pasti akan baikan dengan gadis itu sebelum makan siang.

Ponsel Sakura berdering memecah keheningan, gadis itu membukanya cepat kemudian mengangkatnya setelah berucap permisi. Tidak banyak yang gadis itu katakan, namun ekspresi gamang yang gadis itu sembunyikan masih bisa Sasuke tangkap.

Itachi mengangkat alisnya saat Sakura melangkah ke teras depan, tempat Mikoto tengah menyapu kelopak sakura putih yang berguguran.

Duo Uchiha itu masih mendengar ucapan maaf Sakura, dan ibu mereka yang memaafkan gadis itu sambil memeluknya, namun kemudian Mikoto masuk sendirian.

"Sakura kemana, bu?" Tanya Itachi heran.

Mikoto hanya mengangkat bahu, sebelum berseru sedih "Pulang."

Δ

Sakura jadi lebih agresif sejak hari Senin mengawali minggu kedua sejak perjanjian itu. Gadis itu melakukan banyak hal manis, yang entah bagaimana tidak membuat Sasuke marah. Sekarang sudah hari rabu, dan Sakura tiba-tiba sudah menyodorkan dua tiket taman bermain kepada Sasuke.

"Hari Jumat sepulang sekolah, ayo kita berkencan!" Ujar gadis itu bersemangat.

Wajah Sakura tersenyum, namun pipinya memerah. Tidak banyak yang bisa Sasuke lakulan selain mengambil salah satu tiket itu dan mengangguk. Sakura bersorak senang, sebelum mencium pipi Sasuke. Gadis itu terkikik melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang kelabakan dengan pipi bersemu.

"Gunakan baju putih ya, kita harus kompak di kencan pertama supaya _cute_!" Ujar Sakura sebelum menghilang bersama Ino keluar kelas.

Sebelah tangan Sasuke kemudian menyentuh pipinya yang tadi dicium Sakura, dadanya seperti ditabuhi dan perutnya bergolak. Ah sungguh, sepertinya dia harus mencari Sakura! Ini salah gadis itu, sebab hari ini gadis itu lupa membawa bentonya. Sasuke lapar sebab Sakura membiasakannya makan, dan gadis itu sekarang abai?! Lihat saja, ini semua salahnya!

Ah, dan juga soal dadanya yang berdebar.

Δ

Saat langkahnya memasuki taman bermain yang diperjanjikan Sakura, Sasuke merasa bosan seketika. Apa yang Sakura harap bisa keduanya lakukan di tempat seperti ini? Sasuke hanya menghela nafas melihat taman replika musim salju yang Sakura jadikan _venue_ kencan mereka.

"Sasuke _-kun_!" Sasuke menoleh, sekedar untuk melihat Sakura.

Namun pandangannya terkunci saat gadis itu datang dengan pakaian super seksi, tidak terbuka tapi transparan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Ah, maaf aku terlambat, aku bingung memilih pakaian yang mana, makanya aku butuh waktu untuk sampai ke-"  
"-setengah jam, dan kau datang dengan dalaman terlihat seperti ini?"

Sakura mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, sebelum melihat pakaiannya sendiri.

Two piece dress putih susu dengan bahu dan punggung transparan, ada bra hitamnya diantara kain di dadanya, tapi dia serasi kok dengan Sasuke yang pakai coat putih dan celana jeans.

"Ada yang salah ya?" Tanya gadis itu heran.

Sasuke sendiri tak tahu kenapa ia harus marah. Yang jelas, ia bisa lihat bagaimana mata-mata pemuda di sekitar Sakura menatap gadis itu _lapar_. Dengan sebal, Sasuke kemudian menarik rambut Sakura yang dikuncir tinggi. Gadis itu memekik, tapi Sasuke segera melepas coatnya tanpa banyak bicara dan memakaikannya ke Sakura.

"Tempat ini dingin dan kau malah menggunakan baju seperti _cheer leader_ , apa kau bodoh?" Ungkap Sasuke sarkas.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya, gadis itu kemudian menarik lengan Sasuke.

"Oke, aku minta maaf." Ujarnya sebelum menecup pipi Sasuke.

Δ

Bianglala adalah hal yang Sakura sukai. Gadis itu suka berbagai hal menantang adrenalin, dan sejak kecil, Sasuke selalu menemaninya. Kali ini, wahana membosankan itu didekorasi dengan warna putih. Dan Sakura, tak hentinya tersenyum saat roda besar itu berputar di dengan Sasuke dan dirinya sendiri di salah satu gondola.

"Sasuke _-kun_ , lihat! Mereka berciuman." Tukas Sakura kaget, membuat Sasuke mendengus.

Entahlah, tapi pekik gadis itu terlihat seperti kode.

Langit malam menggantung dengan bulan penuh yang besar tanpa awan, dan saat Sasuke melirik lagi kearah Sakura, pemuda itu hanya bisa terdiam.

"Apa rasanya berciuman?" Ungkap Sakura kemudian dengan sebelah tangan dibibir dan mata menerawang.

Bibir Sakura yang mungil dibalut lipstik dengan gaya _gradien lips_ hari ini. Membuatnya seperti'mekar'. Sasuke terdiam, namun entah kenapa dia ada sesuatu yang mendorongnya untuk mengecup bibir gadis itu.

Dan malam itu, ada hal yang tidak akan bisa Sasuke lupakan. Rasa ceri dan juga kelembutan itu.

Δ

Dua minggu itu akan berakhir dalam hitungan hari, tepatnya dua hari lagi. Senin beranjak cepat dan Sakura tidak menghubunginya sama sekali sejak Sasuke mengantarnya pulang usai kencan mereka Jumat lalu. Dikelas, meski duduk bersebelahan, Sakura tidak banyak bicara. Gadis itu cenderung abai pada Sasuke, meski juga tak menyentak seperti yang gadis itu kerap lakukan pada Gaara.

Dan soal Gaara, pemuda itu sudah kembali normal. Sepertinya terlihat senang akhir-akhir ini. Terbukti dari tingkahnya yang terus menggoda Sakura, dan seringai puasnya yang kadang berubah jadi tawa.

Kelas olaharaga adalah yang terakhir hari ini. Dan Sakura tampak tenang meski mereka berada di kolam renang, dan gadis itu menggunakan _one piece_. Sakura berada jauh dari Sasuke, tentu karena siswa dan siswi dipisah, tapi gadis itu tidak memperhatikkannya dan malah asyik dengan guru mereka, Kakashi.

Setengah jam, dan Sasuke cukup sebal. Hingga akhirnya dia menarik Sakura keluar dari kolam, dan menyentakkan sebuah baju mandi kepada gadis itu. Setelah memakaikannya -sebab Sakura menolak memakainya, Sasuke kemudian menarik gadis itu.

Langkah Sasuke cepat, menuju ke ruang ganti pakaian.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Sasuke marah seketika, setelah dihempasnya tubuh Sakura ke salah satu loker.

Sakura menatapnya takut, tapi kemudian menundukkan kepala dan tak menjawab.

"Tidak." Ungkap gadis itu kemudian, membuat Sasuke makin kesal.

"Sakura Haruno! Tatap aku jika aku sedang bicara!" Bentakan Sasuke kemudian membuat Sakura mendongkah.

Sasuke menatap lurus ke mata gadis itu, memaksa Sakura untuk berkata jujur.

"I-Ini upaya terakhirku, tahu!" Tandas gadis itu membuat Sasuke melongo.

"Apa?" Tanya Sasuke heran, kali ini dia memberi jarak antara tubuhnya dengan Sakura yang tadi super dekat.

Gadis itu menghela nafas kemudian mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku mengabaikan Sasuke _-kun_ karena kurasa hanya itu yang bisa aku lakukan. Kautahu, aku mendekatimu dengan banyak cara tapi Sasuke _-kun_ kelihatan tidak tertarik, jadi ya sudah, kupikir Sasuke _-kun_ akan merasa kehilangan kalau-kalau aku pergi." Ujar Sakura kalem.

Wajah cemberut gadis itu kemudian berubah cerah.

"Dan sepertinya aku berhasil! Jadi, sekarang kita pacaran, kan?" Tanya Sakura kemudian dengan antusias.

Sasuke melongo melihat gadis itu, wajahnya memerah tapi ada rasa dipermainkan juga.

Sakura mungkin masih akan terus tersenyum bila Sasuke tidak mencium bibirnya sekali , dan hari itu Sasuke membawa kabur Sakura dari kelas olahraga, dengan tangan bertaut.

Tamat?

* * *

Minna-san! Saya kembali lagi^^, kali ini dengan fiksi bertema sekolahan dan romansa. Err, memang berniat sekali buat sekuelnya, jadi ya harap maklum kalau ini kesannya gantung sekali. Gaara yang disinggung diawal tidak diungkit dibelakang karena sekuelnya nanti akan berkaitan erat dengan hubungan Gaara-Sakura. Kalau responnya bagus, sekuelnya akan di upload minggu depan atau setelah Naruto Gaiden chapter 2 muncul.

Akhirnya, terimakasih sudah membaca. Semoga bahagia, dan review please?


End file.
